Weird Rainy Day
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "KALIAN SAUDARAAN?"/"Asano-kun itu ternyata manja ya,"/Rewrite!/KaruGaku-Shonen Ai/ Care for A Review?


Sum: "KALIAN SAUDARAAN!?"/ "Asano-kun itu ternyata manja ya,"/ Karu-Gaku/AU?/Humor-ShonenAi

.

 _6 Bulan lalu..  
_

 _"_ _Jadi begitulah, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Gadis bermata merkuri itu diam sesaat sebelum mencerna perkataan pria di depannya_

 _"_ _..Maaf apa?" tanyanya lagi_

 _"_ _Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya lagi._

 _"_ _Tetapi aku ini janda, ditinggal cerai pula," kata wanita itu sambil tertegun sesaat "Dan aku juga sudah punya anak,"katanya lagi "Tidak masalah," kata pria di depannya "Aku juga mau menjalin kehidupan yang baru denganmu, apalagi setelah kemarin anakku menolong anakmu dengan kondisi seperti itu... apa kau tak sedih meihat anakmu menjadi pelacur?" tanya pria di depannya lagi._

 _"_ _Tentu Aku sedih, sudah berulang kali kubilang padanya aku tak apa-apa..," kata wanita itu, iris merkurinya memancarkan kesedihan "Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku, apa kau bersedia?" tanya pria itu, wanita itu mengangguk._

 _"_ _Iya, Aku Bersedia,"_

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **WARNING: Maybe A Little Sho-Ai?, Typo, humor gagal... Author Note in the end.. OOC Possible Banget..**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Karma mengutuk dirinya, dan juga cuaca, harusnya hari ini 100 % cerah, tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah butiran air yang menetes dari langit, dia bersumpah tidak akan lagi mempercayai ramalan cuaca, karena menurutnya itu sangat tidak akurat.

Sama dengan anak yang lain, tidak ada yang meninggalkan kelas, Koro-sensei memberi mereka free time selama hujan, yah, bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja, memang sudah jam pulang dan mereka tidak bisa karena hujan itu super-deras dan menghalangi jarak pandang.

Mereka cukup beruntung karena kepala sekolah sudah membenarkan gedung keas E jadi tidak ada lagi bocor.

"Ahh, sial.. padahal hari ini ada dorama yang ingin kutonton..," kata Kimura.

"Aku juga.. khawatir akan adik-adikku..," kata Isogai.

Semua menghela nafas, pasti punya masalah masing-masing "Okuda-san proyek medan magnetku bagaimana?" tanya Itona "Masih belum selesai.. ada di rumah.., padahal hari ini aku niat menyelesaikannya," kata Manami.

Nagisa hanya tersenyum kasihan "Kalau Karma-kun ada masalah apa? Nggak biasanya hujan mukanya kusut begitu..," kata Nagisa, Karma menoleh "Hm? Simpel aja kok, harusnya ada acara makan malam bareng keluarga Otou-san, tapi kurasa aku bakal dijewer pulangnya, Shuu enak sih ya," kata Karma.

"Shuu siapa?" tanya Sugino.

"Emang aku belum-,"

"Eh-eh, bentar, itu siapa?" tanya Fuwa, semua mata mengarah kepadanya "Apa?" tanya Muramatsu "Itu yang jalan kesini—Eh itu Asano-kun bukan!?" tanya Fuwa "Asano?" tanya Koro-sensei kaget, kemudian berganti.

Ketika pintu kelas diketuk 3 kali, sosok Gakushuu terlihat jelas.

"Karma—aku mau berteduh disini," katanya sambil bersin-bersin, Karma menoleh "Nggak bawa payung? Kenapa gak ikut Ren?" tanya Karma sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Jangan bercanda, aku dikira homo entar," kata Gakushuu.

"Emang kamu homo Kok," balas Karma mengambil kursi kemudian menyuruh Gakushuu duduk.

Satu kelas cengok dengan aura Karma-Gaku.

"Aaah berisik, emang kamu enggak sama Shiota?" tanya Gakushuu, kembali bersin "Ya enggak dong, aku normal kok," kata Karma sambil melepas kardigannya dan memberikannya ke Gakushuu "Aku enggak butuh," katanya "Pake aja sih," kata Karma kemudian membawa handuk tangan.

"Kan aku—hatchi! Hatchi! Ugghh..," Gakushuu menahan bersinnya "Gak usah sok jago, kamu bersin begitu," kata Karma kemudian mengeringkan rambut Gakushuu dengan handuknya.

Seisi kelas bengong, ngeliat dua manusia yang biasanya berantem gajelas itu kini akur meski sedang adu mulut.

"Nih, minum," Karma memberi susu stroberinya "Makasih," kata Gakushuu "Sama-sama,"

Nggak, ini beneran kenapa, Karma biasanya nggak sudi susu stroberinya diambil, oleh Nagisa sekalipun.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Terasaka rada ngeri ngeliat mereka berdua "Kenapa apanya?" tanya Karma, masih mengeringkan rambut Gakushuu "Kenapa kalian jadi akrab? Terus sejak kapan Asano-kun manggil Karma-kun dengan nama depan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ah, rupanya aku benar-benar belum bilang," kata Karma tertawa "Huh, bilang saja senga-hatchii!" Gakushuu kembali bersin.

"Otou-san entar marah lho," kata Karma "uggh minta bantu Okaa-san aja..," kata Gakushuu, semuanya kemudian mendapat satu kesimpulan.

"KALIAN SAUDARAAN!?" tanya semua serempak.

"Iya," jawab Karma santai, Gakushuu hanya mengangguk "Wahh, aku nggak tau," kata Rio "Kita juga gak tau..," kata semuanya "Ah, aku tau,"

"Okuda-san?"

"Sejak Kapan?

Karma tersenyum "Cuman dia yang kukasih tau, waktu itu Okuda-san sempet liat Okaa-san sama Otou-san jalan bareng, iya 'kan?" tanya Karma "Iya, ternyata emang saudaraan," kata Manami lagi "..Ini yang kamu bilang cantik?" tanya Gakushu menunjuk Manami.

"Bacot lo, jangan bilang-bilang," kata Karma menjitak Gakushuu.

Seisi kelas bengong lagi...

"Jadi Ma..,"

"Bapak lo kepala sekolah?" tanya Yoshida.

"Iya," jawab Karma singkat.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Maehara

"6 Bulan lalu,"

Semua diam "Lu uda 6 bulan jadi anak kepala sekola tapi bisa akting nggak kenal gitu," kata Mimura kagum "Hhh.. karena Otousan berbakat akting.. oniichan juga..,"

"ONII-CHAN!?"

Karma tertawa kemudian mengetuk kepala Gakushuu "Panggilan untuk dirumah, jangan dipakai disini Shuu," kata Karma, Gakushuu mengangguk, mukanya memerah "Tapi kau juga memanggilku Shuu!" kata Gakushuu "Oh ayolah, itu tidak terlalu memalukan," kata Karma gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Gakushuu.

Ngeri sumpah, pikir anak kelas E.

Sementara #TeamYaoi a.k.a Fuwa, Rio, Kurahashi, Okano, Kayano dan Hara segera merekam peristiwa langka tersebut.

"Oke, gapapa panggil Shuu," kata Gakushuu tiba-tiba.

"Pasti ada maunya," kata Karma sambil menatap sepasang mata violet itu.

"Beliin Es Krim pulang sekolah," jawab Gakushuu nyengir.

Satu kelas speechless, ada yang ngejedugin pala ke tembok saking imutnya Gakushuu waktu minta dibeliin es krim, Nagisa bengong bareng anak cowok lainnya, sementara Takebayashi lagi ngeshare momen-momen ke grup fujo, Kayano aja ampe ngikut Okuda _headbang._

"Asano-kun itu ternyata manja ya," kata Megu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku nggak manja!" jawab Gakushuu "Cuman pengin es krim doang kok!" jawabnya lagi.

"Dan Tsundere juga," kata Hayami "Nyadar diri oooiiii," kata Chiba.

Karma mencubit hidungnya "Nggak boleh, hujan," kata Karma, Gakushuu merengut "Udah dek Gaku sama aku ajaaa," kata Rio sambil memeluk Gakushuu, yang dipeluk mukanya cuman bisa memerah "B-Berhenti! Umur kita samaan,"

"Nggak kerasa kek gitu," jawab Sugaya.

Rupanya Hujan sudah berhenti, Karma melirik kearah jendela "Ah, Shuu ayo pulang," kata Karma, Gakushuu mengangguk, mengenakan kardigan Karma kemudian keduanya pamit.

"Ah lupa bilang Okuda-san.. oniichan nyimpen foto kamu yang—aa! Ampun iyaa gak akan cerita...ehm.., kalau gitu permisi," Gakushuu kemudian mengikuti Karma keluar kelas E.

Satu Kelas terdiam.

"...Ano minna, rombak OTP class lagi yuk?" ajak Korosensei yang daritadi nyumput di ruang guru, satu kelas langsung memincingkan mata "BERISIK LO GURITA MESUM! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA GAKU YANG POLOS!" seru Rio "Iya! Dia itu masih pure! Masih murni sama Karma!" seru Fuwa.

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP NGOMONGIN YAOI NGGAK ADA HABISNYA... PULAAAAAAAANGGG!" seru Isogai dengan OOC-nya.

 **xXOWARIXx**

 **Karena Gakushuu dan Karma jadi sodaraan itu seru~**

 **PREQUEL PUBLISHED~ ENJOY**

 **(WARNING: R18 (maybe) )**

 **Bye Bye~**  
 **SFC OUT!**


End file.
